Sara Hope
by Kira440
Summary: They didn't know what happened. One day they were gods, the next kittens. That day they met a very important demigod. This demigod would change the way they looked at the world. After all, what can they do as helpless little kittens?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and stretched as I walked home from work. My house was in the middle of the suburbs of Connecticut. About two hours away from New York City. I never went there though. With work and Dave, I couldn't get the time to visit the beautiful city. Our house was the same as all the others around it. The same build, color, everything. It was plain and I always hated it. But I couldn't argue with Dave. I never could. I winced when I strained a bruise. I paused when I noticed a box in front of my door. I could hear faint sounds of shuffling coming from the box. I peered inside and smiled at what I saw. Fourteen young kittens looked back at me. I sighed and scratched my head before moving the box out of the way and unlocking the door. I pushed the door open and picked up the box carrying the kittens inside. If I wasn't able to keep all of them, I might as well keep them safe and warm until I could find them another home.

I dropped off my things before setting up a little pen for the kittens in my room. I use to own a few cats so I had all the necessary items for them. I set up a litter box in the pen as well as a little bed for those who wanted to sleep on it. I got a towel and some warm water just in case the kittens were dirty, bathing them at this age wasn't a good idea, and normally they became afraid of water for life.

I put the box into the pen before slowly tipping it to the side. Reaching into the box would have been a bad idea, I had no idea of the condition these kittens were in, and they might react badly to a hand coming to pull them out.

A few brave ones came out of the box first. A black male with sea green eyes watched me warily before looking around the pen. He mewed into the box before two more came out. Two more males, one as black as night with black eyes and one exactly the opposite; as white as clouds and electric blue eyes. The little kitten seemed to be scowling at me.

Two more males made it out of the box, they seemed to flinch away as the white glared at them. I frowned. I hoped the white one wasn't going to be a bully. One of the males was a bright orange, almost the same color of the sun, if cats could even be that color, with blue eyes as well, but a softer shade that the white kittens. While the other was a dark brown color and hazel eyes.

Next that came out was a small female kitten, she was a grayish white, almost silver looking. She had shining silver eyes. I stared at her for a moment in awe. I had never seen a kitten that color before.

Next came a multi colored female kitten that almost reminded me of a barn owl. She had shinning grey eyes that glared at the black kitten with green eyes.

Two more females excited the box, one was the color of golden wheat fields, while the other was a light orange.

A male and female excited the box next. One was a burnt orange color with a slight limp on his back leg and the other was a bright blond female.

The next to come out was a dark brown almost red male, he seemed to scowl at all the others. He looked around the pen with a scowl as well. I wondered if something happened in the box.

Another female waltzed out of the box, which was the best way to describe it. She seemed elegant; she had her head held high as she walked from the old damp box. She was a light shade of brown with dark eyes.

The last to leave the box was a male. He stumbled a little bit before leaving, as though he was drunk. I frowned. He bumped into a few of the others who just seemed to brush off his behavior. The male was a dark grey color with bright purple eyes. I had never seen a kitten with that color eyes before.

Fourteen pairs of kitten eyes now were staring up at me. I stood and pulled the box out of the pen. I looked then over before sitting down in front of the entrance and sighing. How was I going to deal with fourteen kittens?

I flinched a little bit when I thought about what would happen when Dave got home. He didnt approve of animals in the house, but I couldn't just let them stay out there.

"I need you kitties to stay here okay? Don't try to escape; I need to get dinner going." I said in a pleading voice. A few tilted their heads to the side, and one kitty glare, before I swiftly left the room. I shut the door and hoped Dave would be in a good mood when he got home.

 **Hermes POV**

We watched the woman run out of the room before I looked around. It was a simple room, the walls were light blue and the bed was covered in white sheets, there wasn't even a computer in the room. I snorted, don't cause trouble? That was what I was known for. My father, Zeus, was now lounging on the cushion that the woman had set up while pushing off my uncles every time they tried to get on there. It was a bit disorienting being a kitten and not being able to change back.

It wasn't long before Athena and I unlocked the door to the cage. I smirked as I bounded around the room looking for anything interesting. We all paused when we heard a door downstairs slam. There wasn't anything else so we resumed what we were doing. I found a vent, big enough for me to crawl through. I smirked and went on my little adventure. The vent led me out to the hallway. I crept down the stairs and peeked watching the mortals. The woman was there, serving a man, who I assume was her husband, dinner. The man frowned before turning and slapping the woman. My eyes narrowed.

"What's this you bitch!? Can't even make dinner right." The man yelled. The woman backed away afraid, her hand on her cheek. The man huffed before sitting back down and eating the food. I snuck around the room before I froze when I saw the man staring at me. He growled and turned towards the woman again who paled when she saw me. The man punched her knocking her to the floor.

"What did I tell you about animals?!" He shouted. He repeatedly kicked her as she lay on the ground. I growled and launched myself at the man. Even without my powers, I wasn't about to let him abuse her in front of me. The man cried as my teeth and claws sunk into his arm. "You stupid cat!" He cried as he pulled me off and threw me across the room. The back of my head hit the wall and I blacked out.

When I came to, the man was gone, but the woman was still there sitting in a pool of her own blood. I winced as I looked over her body. I slowly and shakily got to my feet. Gold blood dripped to the floor causing my eyes to widen. My blood was still ichor, I was still a god, even in this form; well that was good news. I hobbled over to the woman before mewing in her face.

 **Woman's POV**

I woke to the sound of a kitten. My whole body was on fire. My husband Dave had gotten upset again and beaten me. I opened my eyes and the kitten was sitting there mewing in my face. I smiled, or at least tried to, my whole face hurt. The kitten looked pale and worried.

"I'm okay," I muttered trying to reassure it. I shifted into a sitting position, biting my lip to stop myself to crying out in pain. If I did that and woke up Dave, there would be another beating. I got to my feet as quick as I could, picked up the kitten, who still mewed, worried, before I hobbled over to the sink. I looked at my reflection and frowned. I hoped this would be mostly cleared up by Monday. Dave didn't like when people asked questions. And when Dave got angry, I got punishment. I was lucky tonight though. Dave was tired from his job, he didn't want my body tonight. I put the kitten down before washing the blood off my face and arms. I needed to clean the blood off the floor. If it was still there in the morning... I flinched at what would happen. I looked over the kitten and frowned when I saw the golden blood. That was different. I shrugged it off before cleaning the wound. It winced a bit as I did so but didn't pull away, for that I was grateful.

"Okay kitty, I need you to stay here alright. I need to clean up, and then I can get food for you and the others." I muttered to the kitten. I was surprised when I got a nod but didn't say anything. I placed a few slices of cheese and bread on the table along with a few cans of tuna. I smiled before I took a cloth and began to clean the blood off the floor. I could feel the kitten's eyes on me the entire time. Once I was done, I got the food and held out my hand to the kitten.

"Let's go now, 'kay?" I asked. The kitten mewed to me before climbing onto my outstretched hand and I carried it up the stairs. I slowly opened the door, if one kitten had gotten out there was a high chance that all of them had and I didn't want the door to hit any of them. I could feel all their eyes on me as I put the brown kitten down and he slowly walked over to the others. The bright orange one bound up to me with a worried mew. I smiled at it before sitting down in front of them, all the kittens seemed to have gathered, even the white one that had glared at me.

I slowly opened the cans of tuna before setting out a bit in front of each kitten. They all hesitated except for the brown kitten that had been with me. He ate it quickly and happily. The other glanced at him and ate as well, except for one who glared at the serving in front of him before allowing another kitten to eat it. I frowned before breaking off a bit of my cheese and bread and placing it in front of him. The kitten looked up at me surprised.

"Sorry. I thought that all kitties liked fish, you can have some of mine." I said with a smile. After I and they had eaten, I smiled at them and climbed into bed. I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermes POV**

After we saw the woman lay down, all eyes turned to me.

"What the hell happened?" Artemis growled. I flinched a little bit; it was my fault that she had gotten hurt. I looked down before explaining. Artemis growled, whether it was at me or the man, I didn't know.

"You idiot! She told us to stay here for a reason! And you went and ignored it!" Athena scolded me. I knew I messed up already.

"I didn't think-" I tried to speak but was cut off.

"Your right! You didn't think!" Athena growled.

"Enough." Zeus said stopping the argument. "We can't do anything about it now, no more fighting." He said. Poseidon and Hades were nodding in agreement. Strange, normally they were the ones fighting. "Tomorrow we need to figure out how to change back to our normal forms, we can't stay like this forever." He paused, "Get some sleep for now." He said before he went back over to the cushion. Hera followed behind him. I sighed before walking over to the corner. Apollo followed concerned.

"You're hurt," He said with a frown, before looking over my wound.

"It's nothing." I muttered, it was my own fault I received it. He frowned a bit before nodding and walking away. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Morning came quickly. The woman had awoken me when she opened and closed the door to go downstairs. I frowned, what was she doing up this early? It was around 5:00 AM, if the clock was right. An hour later she came back up with stairs with some more food and a small smile on her face, even though I'm pretty sure that bruise of her face was new. She placed down another can of tuna and a can of chicken down for us to eat. The food woke a few, but others continued on sleeping.

I froze when she picked me up though. The others stopped what they were doing and watched. She took a wet towel and cleaned my wound again before wrapping it. When she was done she placed me back onto the ground. I mewed in thanks. She smiled. Her eyes flickered over the door for a moment before she walked over to the side of her bed and sat down. She pulled up one of the wooden floor panels and pulled out a box. It was a simple wooden box with nothing on it. She smiled as she opened it and pulled something out from inside. The ones that could see what it was paled slightly. I frowned. She closed her eyes and began muttering. She was praying.

My father walked up to her and mewed, interrupting her prayer. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He nudged her hand holding the charm. One of her eyebrows rose, but she opened her palm and showed the charm to him. My eyes widened when I recognized it as well. It was the symbol of Chaos.

There was suddenly movement downstairs causing the woman to look up quickly. She eyed the door before placing the charm back into the box before replacing it back into the hiding place in the floor. She stood up, smiling to us before walking out the door.

 **Woman's POV**

I ran down stairs a quick as I could. I was late if Dave was home. I could hear him rummaging around in his room. I quickly got to the stove and cooked a quick lunch for him. He walked in the kitchen, wearing his normal suit before he sat down and glared. I put the plate of food in front of him before backing away. He glared at it for a moment before picking up the plate and threw it at me. I yelped and ducked under the plate, but his fist followed right after, and that hit me square in the face. I fell to the ground, pain lacing through my jaw, before he forcefully kissed me. It was going to be one of these days. He straddled me before he began touching me. I didn't pull away at all, if I did I would be punished. No matter how much I didn't want this, I could never show it.

There was a hiss in the background making Dave look up. The brown kitten that came down earlier was here watching us. I blushed, not really sure why, it was just a kitten. The little kitten was trying to protect me that much I could see. Dave seemed to ignore it, and began figuring me. I looked at the kitten, pleading in my eyes. The kitten's eyes narrowed before there was a golden light, and in the kittens place was a man with brown hair and brown eyes, he was holding a winged staff with two snakes twisting around it, what was that called? A Caduceus? He wobbled for a moment as if weak or unsure about his footing before he looked up and smirked.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Dave growled before standing. He kicked me back, causing the man to grit his teeth. I hastily covered myself before hoping that the man would be alright. The man in front of me snapped his fingers and Dave disappeared. He wobbled again for a moment before falling to his knees, his breaths coming out as shallow pants. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if he was in pain.

I pulled myself to my feet and ran over to him. I jerked away when one of the snakes on his staff hissed at me.

" _Stay away from Lord Hermes._ " One hissed. The man or Hermes as the snake called him looked up, pain lingering in his eyes.

"A-are you okay?" I asked unsure.

"R-rest." He panted. I inched closer, unsure of the snakes on his staff, but got under one of his arms and pulled him up. He couldn't stand on his own. Whatever he just did really weakened him. He nearly dropped the caduceus before I grabbed it. The snakes hissed at me, but didn't do anything. Nearly all his weight was on me as I pulled him up to my bedroom. I panted at the top of the stairs before nearly dragging him over to my room. As soon as the door swung open, all the kittens looked up at me. I ignored them as I pulled the man over to the bed. A few of the kittens mewed in alarm. The ones who were on the bed moved as I placed him down, his breathing seemed to be worse. For a moment, it looked as if his body flickered, like he was a projection. I placed the staff down next to him, and the snakes hissed to the kittens. The orange kitten jumped up immediately and sat on his chest as if trying to help. One of the snakes looked up at me.

" _You have to help._ " It hissed.

"H-help? How?" I asked it unsure of what was going on.

" _Our Lord is Fading!_ " The other said sadly.

"Fading?" What did that mean?

" _Dying!"_ I froze at that. This man that had saved me from Dave was dying because of it? I glanced at him his teeth were clenched, eyes closed tight and his fists were held so tight his knuckles were white. I glanced at the kittens they were mewing at him, concerned and sad. The moment I unfroze, I stood and quickly pulled the charm out of its hiding place. It was the only thing I had left of my mother. I remembered that she had told me it had healing powers. Whenever I was hurt she would use this to heal me. All I needed to do was believe. I sat on the bed next to him and held the charm in my hand and placed my other hand on him. He flinched as if it hurt him for me to touch him. And then I prayed.

For a moment nothing happened. But then there was a warmth. Something I felt whenever I held this charm. I prayed to help this man that helped me. And slowly, the man's pants calmed to slow breaths, his fists loosened, and he started to rest peacefully.

When I opened my eyes all the kittens were staring at me. I blushed embarrassed. I looked at the man who was resting peacefully before smiling. I was glad he was alright.

 **Hermes POV**

There was darkness all around me, darkness and pain. I knew I was fading but I couldn't do anything to stop it. When I had changed back from a kitten, I was weak. Weaker than I had ever been, but I had to get that man away from her. But when I did, the fire began to burn away at my soul. It hurt. Oh gods, it hurt. I felt my existence flicker out for a moment before I pulled myself back. I couldn't let myself fade!

I flinched when another presence touched my soul, but it didn't feel bad so I let it connect. Perhaps it was Apollo trying to heal me? For a moment, I felt nothing, but then I felt warmth, something that normally accompanied Apollo's healing, but this was different, it was like a presence, something there to help me.

I then had an 'out of body' experience, as the mortals call it. I was no longer laying in bed, but standing in the void. In front of me stood Chaos. My eyes widened and I kneeled before him. He smiled.

"No need to bow, Hermes." He said. I looked at him before standing.

"M-my Lord?" I asked unsure what was going on.

"You protected my daughter at great risk to yourself." He said with a smirk. His DAUGHTER?! My eyes widened. "She wishes for me to heal you, so I shall." He smiled, "Take care of her." He disappeared and I was pulled back into my body.

My eyes opened slowly. I could hear Martha and George hissing and the others were mewing to each other. My body ached. I groaned softly before trying to sit up. In a moment kitty Apollo was in my face mewing at me.

 _Lay down!_ I heard in my head. I smiled at him. He was worried about me. _Stay down Hermes. You almost faded!_ I frowned at the grief in his voice. I sighed and stopped trying to sit up.

 _What were you thinking Hermes!?_ My father's voice hissed in my mind.

 _I had to help her! I couldn't just let him have his way with her!_ I hissed back to him, angry. He didn't say anything in response. _Where is she?_ I asked Apollo, who was watching me intently. Before he could speak however the woman walked through the door, she was carrying several cans of canned chicken as well as some bread and meat. When she saw me awake she placed the items of food down and walked over to me with a cup of water. I gratefully took it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. There was a bit of fear in her voice. I glanced at kitty Apollo, who shrugged.

"Better, thanks to you," I said with a small smile. She blushed.

"I didn't do anything," She muttered almost silently.

"If you didn't ask, he wouldn't have helped me." She blushed again before nodding. Kitty Apollo looked at me in question.

 _Who helped you?_ He asked in my mind. I glanced at him, but ignored his question.

"You never told us your name." She blushed again, realizing I was true.

"Sara," She said, "Sara Hope." I chuckled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Sara, I'm Hermes." She glanced at Martha and George for a moment before muttering my name under her breath. A surge of power coursed through my body and I smirked. Names were power after all.

"Like... the Greek god?" She asked, causing me to smile. I glanced at my father for a moment before speaking.

"Not really like, I am the Greek god." I said with a smirk. She rose an eyebrow, but she did seem to know who her father was so this shouldn't be too hard to understand. My family members hissed at me because of that rather blunt statement.

 _Dude, she's so not going to believe -_

"Okay." She said with a smile, "That's cool." Kitty Apollo blinked at her. He couldn't believe she was so accepting. "How come you were a cat?" She asked.

"We don't know. Somehow we became cats and were placed in front of your door." She blinked.

"We?"

"Ah yes, these cute little kitties are my family." I said motioning to the area were all the kittens we seated. They were watching us either confused, interested or bored. "This here," I said motioning to kitty Apollo, "is Apollo, my brother." Kitty Apollo looked up at her and mewed. I introduced the rest of my kitty family to her, and she just nodded. After they were all introduced, there was a small awkward silence until she spoke again.

"How come you're not a kitty anymore?" She asked, unsure.

"I don't know." She frowned before looking me over. It was a little disconcerting, it was like she was looking into my soul, but she was the daughter of Chaos after all, she must have been pretty powerful. She finally nodded before smiling. Her smiled faltered a bit.

"What happened to Dave?" She asked. I nearly growled.

"I sent him away." My kitten family were watching us.

"Where?"

"Away." I ground out. My voice hard.

"Far away?" She asked, fear etched into her voice. I looked up at her in surprise.

"Yes."

"Then... then it would take him a while to get back?" I blinked. What?

"Why do you think he would come back?"

"He will." She said great fear lacing her voice, "He always comes. He will find me." She clenched her hand so hard, her figure tips dung into her palms and drew blood. Kitty Artemis hissed in the background. This man Dave was the type of men she loathed. Kitty Apollo mewed at her upset. My family had a multitude of emotions on their kitty faces. Even Dionysus looked angry.

"You've tried to get away before?" I asked, my voice was colder than I meant it to be, but she didn't seem to mind. She nodded and looked down.

"I did. I ran away. But he came after me and found me. I learned to never run away again." She said. When she looked up, I could see the hopelessness in her eyes. I felt a pang go through my heart. I almost tiled my head to the side. What was that?

"You don't have to worry now." I said with confidence. I didn't know where this was coming from. She looked up hopeful. "I'll protect you. I owe you my life after all." I said with a smirk. This time my kitty family was looking at me with a variety of emotions. Most of them were wary and unsure, my father was glaring, while Aphrodite looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

"Thank you," Came a small weak voice. It was the woman Sara in front of me. The voice was so soft I barely caught what she said. I looked at her and my eyes widened, she was crying. I never saw her cry, not even when her husband beat her. Before I knew what happened, she got up and left the room. There was a silence for a bit before Apollo's voice spoke in my mind.

 _What do you mean someone helped you?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara's POV**

I stood down in the kitchen as tears dripped from my eyes. It had been years since I last cried. Every time I did, Dave would punish me. He didn't want to see my tears. He said my sobbing was annoying, and he forbid it. Every time I cried, I was punished.

I looked towards the door that led to Dave's room. I shivered as I got closer. I remembered how he whipped me with that belt when I got too close one day. I was never allowed in Dave's room. I slowly pushed the door open before peering inside.

It looked like a normal boys room. Clothes all over the floor, along with beer bottles and porno magazines. I paused when I saw the bed. I remembered all the times he forced himself on me on that bed. I shuddered as I walked by.

I had come in here for a reason.

Years ago, Dave had taken something of mine. Something my father had given me. It was a simple silver necklace with a star shaped pendant on it. It was my treasure, the only thing I had from my father.

I crept over to the desk before looking through it. I felt like a thief even though I was taking back what was stolen from me. I frowned when I found a bit of money in one of the drawers. What had Dave been doing? I ignored the cash and continued searching. I paused at a locked drawer. I pried it open with a crowbar that I found in the room. What a crowbar was doing in his room, I didn't know, nor did I probably want to know. I smiled when I saw the necklace. I took it and clasped it around my neck. I could feel my father's presence all around me. I also found a bag full of what looked like gold coins? I took one out and looked at it confused. What the hell were these things? Though I did have a Greek god and his family as cats in my room. Perhaps they would know what these were? I shrugged and took the bag.

There was also something else at the bottom of the drawer, it was a dagger, a silver dagger. I reached out my hand and touched it. It felt familiar somehow, like it was important. I grasped the dagger and pulled it out of its sheath. There was writing along the length of the dagger. Σαρα κόρη του Χάους μισή αρχέγονη από σφαίρες. I frowned when the words re-arranged themselves in a sort of readable English. Sara, daughter of Chaos half-primordial of realms. Sara. That was my name. Was this mine? Where had Dave gotten this? I froze when I heard a roar from outside. What the hell was that?!

 **Hermes POV**

 _What do you mean someone helped you?_

I sighed.

 _Chaos. Chaos saved me._ There was a shocked silence before my father spoke.

 _Why?_

 _Because she asked him to._ I paused letting them taken in that that girl did in fact save my life.

 _She... she has the power to sway Chaos's hand?_ Came the shocked replay of my sister Athena. I glanced at her multi colored kitty form. I would be shocked too if I didn't know the reason either.

 _Yes... because..._

 _Because?_ Everyone was listening. I was worried for her. My father could be rash. Very rash. Though I supposed that since he was a kitten and Chaos was her father, there wasn't much to worry about, at least I hoped.

 _Because she's his daughter._ There was another shocked silence. Before my father spoke again. His voice was hard.

 _Primordial?_

 _Half._ She was a demigod. I paused surprised now that I thought about it. I assumed she had never been to camp, but how had she survived the monsters? She must have smelled even stronger than the scent of the big three children. How had she survived? Before I or anyone could announced our thoughts there was a load roar of a monster coming somewhere outside the house.

I shot up from the bed, only to land back on my knees, panting. Damn it, I was so weak right now! I needed Nectar or Ambrosia, and we didn't have any. I growled as I forced myself to my feet. I had to hold onto the bed to keep myself stable.

 _Brother! You can't fight that! Not in your state!_ I glanced at Apollo who looked worried. They all did. _You can barely stand!_

A loud crash sounded from downstairs before another roar and the loud running of feet. Sara came running into the room. She closed the door, before bolting it and placing something heavy in front of the door. I knew that wouldn't hold.

"Did you see what it was." I asked, trying to stay calm. She glanced at him, absolute terror ran through her eyes before she nodded. There was a creek and some growling. "What is it?" I asked urgently.

"l-lion w-with -"

"Scorpions' tail?" I asked, watching her confirm it with a nod. Damn it. A Manticore. Something we really didn't need. Before any more could be said there was a very familiar chuckle.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Came the voice of her husband Dave.

 **Sara's POV**

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Came Dave's voice. I froze. He was supposed to be gone! Hermes sent him away didn't he? I looked at Hermes. His face looked frozen, but it was like he was trying to figure something out.

"How long have you lived with Dave?" He asked suddenly. Eyeing me strangely.

"F-five years." I said, the panic of a monster attack the house was wearing off. Was he trying to say that Dave was that monster?

"Why would he let you live for so long?" He muttered to himself under his breath. If Dave was this monster, I had no idea why.

There was an insane chuckle from outside the door that froze my thoughts.

"My, my. Trying to hide again, Sara dear. What have I said about hiding?" Dave's voice said before he put some weight on the door, the wood creaked. The kitten Greek gods moved away from the door. The wooden door splintered from the force. A huge claw like paw appeared. It was pushing on the door, before it disappeared and a human like face appeared, except it had huge fangs. I froze at Dave's deformed face.

"Hmm? What's this?" He chuckled. He seemed to recognize Hermes. "Messenger god." His smirk widened. He looked around the room to see the other kittens. "You use to be a kitten, I suppose, those are your family?" It asked. Hermes growled, stepping forward, holding out his staff threateningly. He didn't stagger like I expected, I knew he was pretty weak, I could feel it. Dave smiled. A shiver ran down my spine.

"I've never eaten a god before." I hesitated for a moment before I pulled out the silver dagger. Everyone looked at me as they heard the blade removed from the sheath. "Where did you get that?!" He hissed, furious. The blade seemed like it was glowing. For some reason, I felt like this dagger would save our lives. Dave's face backed away from the door. His eyes flashed dangerously. "You can't stay in there forever." He growled before he walked away. I blinked what had just happened?

 **Hermes POV**

I blinked at Sara in surprise. Where had she gotten that sword? It was made of Celestial Silver by the looks of it. She was also wearing a silver necklace. I wobbled on my feet a bit as the adrenaline wore off. I was forced to sit on the bed. I growled at myself. I was so weak! I placed Martha and George on the bed next to me. Sara placed the sword back into its sheath before sitting down on the desk chair. She was pale and shaking. Apollo mewed at her worried.

"Sara, where did you get that sword?" I wondered. She looked at me, unseeing for a moment before responding.

"I found them in Dave's room." She touched the pendant around her neck. "He took this necklace from me a while ago, I went to get it back. I found this... sword in there with it." She frowned. "I only took it because it has my name on it." She muttered.

"Can I see it?" I asked, curious. She nodded and handed me the sword. It hummed with power. Interesting. It was defiantly Celestial Silver, but there was more to this sword than just that. I pulled the blade out of its sheath and looked along the blade. There was Ancient Greek written down it. My eyes widened, she had a domain? But she was a demigod. She shouldn't... only gods had domains. I didn't understand.

I frowned and put the sword back in its sheath. The domain didn't matter right now. Right now, I had to get her and my family out of here. I was way too weak to fight something like this. I probably couldn't even stand up to a Demigod in this state. I glanced at Sara. She sat on the desk chair trembling. What could we do? Sara wasn't a warrior. The way she handled the blade earlier suggested that she never had before.

Before anything else happened, the house shook, causing everyone to glance at the ceiling. What was that?

 **So. This is the first story I have posted. Three chapters in one go because I had three chapters. Well... I had a twelve page story and split it into three chapters, but whatever. I would love criticism on the story so I can make it better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sara's POV**

"Okay, this is what we're going to do." Hermes said suddenly. I stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at him, but he was looking at his kitty family. They were scowling at him, but quickly began moving back into the box. Once they started, his eyes turned back to mine. "You are going to take my family out of here while I distract the Manticore." He said with a frown. "You need to take them to the Empire State Building, in New York." He told me. "Do you understand?" I nodded my head slowly.

"But, what about you?" I asked slowly.

"I'll be fine. I am immortal after all." He informed. I frowned at him.

"What about that thing that happened nearly thirty minutes ago?" I asked, concerned. He grimaced at my question, obviously not wanting to recall the experience.

"I was very weak when I turned from a kitten back to this form. I'm stronger now, you don't have to worry, just get my family to New York." He said with a smile. I didn't smile back. There was something in his tone that remained me of myself when I lied to Dave. But I nodded to him, and picked up the box that contained his family. When I turned back to him, his smile almost seemed strained. He moved the dresser out of the way of the door, cautiously pulling it open and pulled the little silver sword out of its sheath. He waved for me to follow. It seemed as though Dave had made himself scarce since he had first appeared.

We slowly made our way down the stairs, looking cautiously throughout the house for any sign of Dave. The house was eerily silent as we made our way through the house. Hermes's head snapped up, looking off to the side.

"Go!" He whispered harshly, running the opposite direction we were moving. I was startled for a moment before taking off towards the garage. The kittens mewed in protest as we separated. I silently closed the door to the garage behind me and placed the box of kittens on the floor. A grim look spread across my face. I knew Hermes had been lying when he said he would be fine.

"I have to help him." I whispered to myself. A bit of hope flashed in the kittens eyes as I stood and turned towards the door to the house. "I have to help." I said louder before rushing back inside the house. The kittens could only watching as I left them to face Dave, the monster, and hopefully save Hermes's life.

 **Hermes POV**

After separating with Sara and the rest of my family, I rushed towards the Manticore and slashed the sword at it. The Manticore stopped short and jumped away from my attack. It chucked lightly looking me over.

"Come to stall me, messenger god?" The Manticore asked. I frowned at the creature. It obviously knew that I was weak, otherwise it would not have been so cocky.

"I won't let you have them." I told it with determination. This time the Manticore laughed, malice in its eyes.

"Oh, I can see your wariness, messenger god, I know you won't be able to beat me." The Manticore smile, showing its razor sharp teeth. "It's time to feast!" It hissed rushing forward. I was barely able to move out of the way as one of its razor sharp claws slashed were I was standing. I wasn't able to dodge, however, was the stinger from its tail, which sunk deep into my arm. I hissed in pain and staggered as the poison entered my bloodstream. Before I could move again, the stinger was harshly pulled out and the beast's teeth sunk into my side. My eyes widened at the influx of pain.

"Aaarghhh!" I screeched out. The beast threw me against the wall, releasing me from its grip. I grunted in pain as my back slammed into the wall. I breathed heavily as my golden blood poured onto the floor.

"Delicious." The Manticore said, my golden blood on its face as it licked the golden blood off its fingers. "I never knew gods could taste so good." A sinister smirk spread across its face. "Good thing there are quite a few more kittens that taste the same." I struggled to keep my eyes open. I knew that if I 'died' here, I wouldn't have the strength to reform. If I 'died', then this time, I really would fade. The Manticore stood over me, the smile still on its face and it opened its mouth, teeth, lingering over my neck. I swallowed hard. Fear crept up on me. I was really going to fade. I was scared.

The Manticore lunged for my throat, but stopped short, causing me to blink. In its stomach was the point of the celestial silver blade that I had dropped previously. Its eyes widened as it turned to dust and standing behind it was a worried and shaking Sara.

"H-Hermes." Sara said looking over my injuries. A smile tried to make its way onto my face, but I was too tired to manage it. I groaned in pain as she placed her hands on my injury trying to stop the bleeding.

"T-t-there's nothing…. you… can... do…" I gasped out as my vision blurred and began to darken. "P-perh…aps… if… Apollo… -" That was all I could manage before she disappeared and quickly returned with a bright orange kitten whose eyes widened and meowed out in alarm. I could see my blood in his thick fur, how did it get on him?

I snapped back to consciousness as someone slapped my face. I blinked at two worried sky blue eyes staring at me.

"I need you to hold this on his wound, okay? Until the bleeding stops." The voice said. It sounded so familiar. But who was it? My vision faded once again, before I was shaken and a soft worried female voice spoke to me.

"Hermes, you need to stay awake." It said, "You can't sleep yet. Just a little bit longer, okay?" Something inside me wanted to listen to the voice, but I couldn't I was just too tired. Finally, after much struggling, I lost the battle of consciousness.

 **I'm not very good at fight scenes so sorry if that sucked, I've been trying to make it better but eh. Sorry for the long span in updates, but it's hard for me to focus on one story at a time. In the span that I've written this and edited it, I've started and continued ten or more different stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sara's POV

I rushed back to where Hermes was fighting Dave with quite a bit of panic. I stopped as I entered the room, taking in the scene in front of me. Neither of them had noticed me enter, Dave was too focused on Hermes and Hermes on Dave. Hermes was on the ground, his back to the wall and quite a bit of his golden blood was seeping into the carpet. I shook with fright. I needed to do something. But what and how?

I stilled when I noticed the silver blade a few feet away from the confrontation. Dave seemed to be talking a bit, so I snuck around him quickly and picked up the cast aside blade. My eyes widened however, as Dave went for Hermes's throat with his overly sharp teeth. In a panic, I dashed forward and slid the blade through Dave's shoulder blades. He stopped in shock before turning into a golden dist.

I stood there in a state of shock. I just killed Dave. Dave was gone. Gone! I blinked back to Hermes who was still bleeding out and placed my hands on his wound. He hissed in pain.

"…Apollo…" was all I caught from his words and swiftly left the room and went back to the garage. As I entered the kittens mewed in alarm at the golden blood that was covering my hands. I ignored them however and pulled out the orange kitten that I knew was the god of healing before rushing back inside.

When the orange kitten saw the downed god, he mewed in alarm as I put him on the ground. Before anything else could happen, there was a bright flash of light, and instead of an orange kitten, there was a blond haired, sky blue eyed teen standing in front of me. I instantly knew what happened. It was the same. The same as when Hermes turned from a kitten to a man. The man staggered for a moment before speaking.

"I need you to get some towels and water, we need to stop the bleeding." He said to me. I nodded and quickly rushed out of the room and re-entered with the required items. He took the towels from me and placed them on the wound, pressing down. Hermes hissed in protest. He moved away slightly before turning to me. "I need you to hold this on his wound, okay? Until the bleeding stops." I nodded and placed my hands on the towels, and frowned as the towel began to turn golden.

The blood man shook Hermes when he noticed the man losing consciousness.

"I need you to talk to him, keep him awake." He said, putting a hand on the man's chest, gritting his teeth. "Damn. I'm really weak."

"Hermes, you need to stay awake." I said, "You can't sleep yet. Just a little bit longer, okay?" His head lolled to the side and he fully closed his eyes.

"Shit. I don't have the strength to heal him!" The man hissed, a few tears coming to his eyes at the thought.

"Is there anything I can do?!" I asked desperately. The man's head snapped to me before his eyes widened.

"M-maybe. I need you to place your hand on mine and give me a bit of strength. I don't have the strength to heal him, but you do." I nodded my head quickly and placed my hand on his, closing my eyes. The man's eyes widened at the power that flowed into him. He smirked lightly before going to work on healing Hermes.

What felt like hours later, the blond haired man sighed in relief and moved his hands away from Hermes. He took his other hand and separate my hand from his.

"That's enough power, thank you. You saved his life, again." The blond haired god bowed his head slightly to me, causing me to blink in surprise and blushed lightly.

"I- I had to do something, and it's technically my fault, right? You were only here because I brought you and Dave was after me."

"If it wasn't for you, we would still be kittens." He replied and my blush deepened.

"I-I don't -" I tried.

"Hush. Get some rest, you must be tired." He said, placing a hand on my face. I blinked a moment before suddenly feeling incredibly sleepy. Blinking my eyes a few times, I closed them and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Apollo sighed as the woman fell asleep, looking at both her and Hermes. They had been damn lucky. If it hadn't been for her, Hermes would have faded twice over. When he turned from a kitten to this form again, he was weak. He didn't have the strength to heal Hermes. But she gave him her strength and he was able to.

He shakily got to his feet and walked to the garage to get the rest of his family. They really need to figure out how this kitten thing worked.

Opening the door, Apollo was attacked with a furry of voices.

 _What happened to Hermes!_

 _Apollo! You're not a kitten anymore!_

 _Tell us what happened._ Apollo frowned slightly at his father's command but obeyed anyways. He told them what happened since the woman, Sara, came in and grabbed him.

 _Is Hermes going to be okay?_ They all asked in a variety of ways.

"Yes. I was able to heal him." Apollo informed them. They all seemed relieved in their own ways. While they didn't get along from time to time, they were still family, and they still loved each other. The idea of one of them fading was terrifying. "She saved his life again, you know." Apollo said after a moment. "When I changed back, I didn't have the strength to heal him. I thought he was going to fade. But she offered to help. Gave me her strength to heal him." There was silence for a few moments before his father spoke up.

 _It seems we owe this mortal quite a bit then._ A few of his family frowned. They didn't like mortals, but they knew his father was right. They did owe her. And he knew that probably by the end of this, they would owe her quite a bit more.


End file.
